Do I love you?
by AdeleParker
Summary: Cuddy a rendez-vous avec un homme qui déplait fort à House. Mais le médecin ne sera pas le seul à interrompre la soirée de la Doyenne. Huddy


_Nouvelle fic écrite dans le cadre d'un concours. La suite de "Les choses de la vie" arrive très bientôt. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!

* * *

_**DO I LOVE YOU**

Sortant de l'ascenseur, House jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule du hall. Il s'apprêtait à quitter l'hôpital vingt minutes en avance. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard furieux de Cuddy qui sortait de son bureau, il envisagea de presser le pas pour sortir avant qu'elle ne le rattrape. Mais il décida finalement de tourner les talons pour retourner dans son bureau à faire semblant de travailler sur un cas. Il valait mieux ça que d'être contraint à passer ne serait-ce qu'un seul quart d'heure à écouter des patients se plaindre. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de mettre sa décision à l'épreuve de la crédulité de Cuddy. En effet, la Doyenne de la Faculté avait été rappelée par sa nouvelle jeune secrétaire. Inconsciemment, House fit quelques pas pour écouter ce que se disaient les deux femmes.

"Docteur Cuddy! Un certain Will au téléphone pour vous."

Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira d'un sourire et elle alla prendre l'appel dans son bureau. House chercha une excuse pour débarquer pendant sa conversation. Mais il décida finalement que lui, Grégory House, n'avait besoin d'aucun prétexte pour embêter sa patronne. Quand la jeune assistante de Cuddy se leva pour le prévenir de ne pas entrer, il lui fit un clin d'oeil et souffla:

"C'est l'heure où Cuddy passe sous son propre bureau. Je suis étonné qu'elle ne vous ait pas prévenu. Si vous voulez vous joindre à nous..."

La petite blonde lui jeta un regard effaré, la bouche entre-ouverte, ne sachant trop où se mettre. House sourit. S'il voulait gagner son pari avec Wilson concernant la durée du séjour de la demoiselle au PPTH, il avait intérêt à mettre les bouchées doubles pour la pousser à bout. Et c'était bien parti... Puis sans qu'elle ne l'en empêche, il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur du bureau de Cuddy.

La jeune femme était assise dans son fauteuil, ses jambes nues dévoilées par sa courte jupe posées sur son bureau. D'une main elle jouait avec un crayon qu'elle faisait tourner entre ses doigts. De l'autre main elle tenait le combiné du téléphone. A voir son sourire et son air détendu, la conversation lui plaisait manifestement. Mais dès qu'elle vit House, elle fronça les sourcils et se raidit. Le médecin s'avança et prit place sur un siège face au bureau de la doyenne.

"Je dois te laisser Will. On a besoin de moi."

Elle rit doucement à la réplique du fameux Will.

"Tu n'en doutais pas j'espère."

"..."

"Très bien. A ce soir."

Elle était tout sourire quand elle raccrocha, mais dès qu'elle se fut tournée vers House, elle arbora un air glacial. Elle se redressa dans son siège, ramenant ses pieds à terre.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez House?"

"Vous êtes très vilaine Cuddy."

Elle arqua un sourcil en attendant qu'il poursuivît.

"Vous me voulez dans votre lit ce soir. Alors vous m'étalez votre rendez-vous en pleine figure en espérant que je vienne vous sauver du pervers avec qui vous êtes censée passer votre St Valentin."

Elle essaya de cacher son fin sourire en soupirant et en secouant la tête. Mais le ton monta vite alors que sa colère reprenait le dessus sur son amusement.

" Vous êtes culotté de me dire ça. Vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de moi pour faire capoter mes rendez-vous House. Vous le faites très bien tout seul. Et vous êtes entré dans mon bureau pour écouter une conversation que vous saviez privée, tout ça tout seul. Arrêtez de vous préoccuper de ma vie privée House! Si vous ne voulez pas être tout seul pour la St Valentin, payez une Call-Girl, ou appelez Cameron, tant que vous ne le faites pas dans l'autre sens. Vous pourriez même demander à Wilson. Mais laissez moi passer ma soirée en paix!"

Brusquement, le crayon qu'elle manipulait depuis le début se brisa en deux. Cuddy le jeta violemment dans la corbeille sous son bureau. Puis elle se leva et traversa la pièce, ses talons résonnant encore plus que d'ordinaire sous le coup de la colère. En quittant son bureau, elle lança à sa secrétaire un regard noir et un "Vous êtes virée!". House la regarda partir en souriant. Au moins, venait-il de plumer Wilson de 100$...

* * *

A 19h45 elle sortait de sa douche. Dans la buée de la salle de bains, elle attrapa une serviette et s'enroula dedans. Du bout des doigts elle saisit sa montre posée sur le rebord du lavabo.

"Merde!"

En un quart d'heure elle devait se coiffer, se maquiller, choisir une tenue et s'en vêtir. Heureusement pour elle, Lisa Cuddy aimait les challenges. Renversant sa tête en avant, elle entoura ses cheveux d'une serviette. Puis elle rejoint sa chambre pour élire parmi ses robes, celle qu'elle mettrait ce soir. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle opta pour une robe noire légère ainsi qu'un châle noir pour couvrir ses épaules. elle choisit dans ses tiroirs ses sous-vêtements les plus attrayants et les enfila. Puis laissant tomber sa serviette elle observa quelques secondes son reflet avec un sourire mutin. Elle vêtit ensuite la robe de son choix.

S'observant à nouveau, elle se prit à penser avec un fin sourire que son décolleté, mis en valeur par une rangée de perles dorées, lui aurait valu plusieurs commentaires appréciatifs de la part de House. Elle secoua la tête pour oter l'irascible médecin de ses pensées mais, s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, elle repensa à leur conversation agitée de tout à l'heure.

_"Vous me voulez dans votre lit ce soir. Alors vous m'étalez votre rendez-vous en pleine figure en espérant que je vienne vous sauver du pervers avec qui vous êtes censée passer votre St Valentin."_

Où était-il donc allé pêcher ça? Elle voulait simplement passé une bonne soirée avec un homme qu'elle appréciait et qui ne se moquait pas d'elle, lui. House n'avait absolument rien à voir là-dedans. Et elle était vraiment fatiguée qu'il gâche sans cesse ses rendez-vous. Elle était déjà parvenue à lui cacher ses deux précédents rencarts avec Will. Ce qui était une bonne chose. Et elle ne voulait décidément pas que House fiche en l'air sa relation avec Will, alors qu'elle se sentait déjà si bien avec lui.

Will était beau. Il était coiffé assez négligemment et, s'il était habillé très chic pour leur premier rendez-vous, il portait un simple jean, une chemise bleu avec les premiers boutons ouverts et une veste de cuir lors de leur deuxième sortie dans une fête foraine. Il avait une élégance naturelle qui n'avait besoin d'aucun atour de quelque sorte. Il était aussi intelligent et passionné. II est vrai qu'elle savait peu de sa vie mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était conseiller financier dans une grosse entreprise du Delaware et avait derrière lui un brillant parcours universitaire. Après qu'il l'ait raccompagné chez elle les deux fois précédentes, ils avaient partagé des débats enflammés, qui s'étaient à chaque fois terminés par une nuit torride et qui l'avait obligé à cacher ses cernes le lendemain.

A la différence de House, c'était aussi un gentleman. Le lendemain de leur première nuit, il lui avait laissé une carte sur la table de nuit: _"Chère Lisa, Désolé de ne pas être là à ton réveil. J'ai une conférence à Chicago cette après-midi et mon avion décolle à 9h. Merci pour cette soirée et cette nuit délicieuse. A très bientôt. Will." _Elle avait souri et s'était peletoner dans les draps, sentant encore la chaleur de son corps. Le matin de leur deuxième nuit, elle avait été réveillée par l'odeur de café et de croissants qu'il apportait sur un plateau. Des réveils comme ça la mettait incroyablement de bonne humeur. Et même House parvenait à peine à gommer cette gaieté.

Soudain elle sursauta quand on frappa à la porte.

"Merde!"

Elle se leva, libéra ses cheveux de la serviette. Les peignant rapidement avec les doigts, elle alla ouvrir la porte. Elle sourit à Will et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement en guise de salut.

"Assis toi, j'en ai pour deux minutes."

Elle s'éclipsa dans la salle de bains, coiffa ses cheveux encore humides et souligna simplement ses yeux d'un trait de crayon noir. Face au miroir, elle réajusta sa robe. Elle sourit à nouveau en imaginant House derrière elle, son regard appréciateur dirigé vers son décolleté se reflètant dans le miroir. Elle secoua la tête et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre Will dans le salon.

"Tu es sublime Lisa."

Elle sourit et lui retourna le compliment. C'est vrai qu'il était beau et élégant ce soir. Mais soudain, une constatation heurta Cuddy de plein fouet. Le regard qu'il posait sur elle n'avait rien de celui de House. Ils étaient tous les deux appréciateurs mais pourtant différents dans le sens où ils n'avaient pas le même effet sur elle. Le regard de Will la flattait. C'était celui d'un gentleman qui savait reconnaître la beauté d'une lady et savait lui témoigner le respect du. Mais celui de House faisait naître en elle un feu qu'elle avait appris à controler depuis les nombreuses années qu'elle le connaissait et qu'elle subissait son regard brulant. S'il la faisait se sentir plus vivante et plus femme que jamais, elle était fatiguée de lutter quotidiennement contre le sentiment qu'il faisait naître en elle.

Interrompant une fois encore ses pensées, Will s'approcha d'elle et la prit par le bras.

"On y va?"

Elle acquiesca et lui lança un sourire.

* * *

Il était rentré directement chez lui après sa conversation avec Cuddy. Allongé dans son canapé, il comatait maintenant depuis plus de deux heures devant la télévision, zapant sans arrêt sans parvenir à trouver un programme assez captivant. Au bout d'un moment, il éteignit la télévision et se releva. Assis sur le bord du sofa, il goba deux vicodines et se leva pour se servir un verre de bourbon. Puis il alla s'asseoir face au piano. Il but une gorgée d'alcool et commença à jouer.

_She keeps her secrets  
In her eyes  
She wraps the truth  
Inside her lies  
Just when I can't say  
What she's done to me  
She comes to me  
And leads me back to paradise _

She's so hard to hold  
But I can't let go

I'm a house of cards  
in a hurricane  
A reckless ride  
In the pouring rain  
She cuts me and the pain  
Is all I wanna feel  
She'll dance away just like a child  
She drives me crazy  
Drives me wild  
But I'm helpless when she smiles

Maybe I'd fight if I could  
It hurts so bad  
But feels so good  
She opens up just like  
A rose to me  
When she's close to me  
Anything she'd ask me to  
I would

It's out of control  
But I can't let go

When she looks at me  
I get so weak 

Il s'arrêta et but à nouveau. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et soupira. Quand on lui demandait, il répondait que s'il fouillait ainsi dans sa vie privée c'était par simple curiosité. Il agissait ainsi avec tout le monde. Non? Pourtant la seule pensée de la savoir perdue dans les bras d'un autre le préoccupait plus qu'il ne le reconnaitrait jamais. Il aurait voulu aller la voir, faire fuir son nouveau prétendant. Mais tout à l'heure, elle avait l'air réellement heureuse au téléphone. Et il aurait du tenir suffisamment à elle pour que ça lui suffise. Mais dans sa misérable solitude, il en était arrivé à un stade où la savoir heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre le bouffait de l'intérieur. C'était comme si le fait de la connaitre depuis si longtemps lui donnait un droit de regard sur sa vie. Comme si l'ancienneté de leur relation devait lui donner l'exclusivité de Lisa Cuddy. Et ce qui le rongeait plus encore était ce sentiment secret qu'il cachait aux autres et à lui-même.

Il tapait sa canne sur le sol, hésitant sur la conduite à suivre. Il regarda l'heure : 20h15. Cuddy et son amant devaient probablement commander à l'heure qu'il était. Il songea un instant à appeller Wilson pour lui demander conseil. Mais il réalisa bien vite que c'était une très mauvaise idée. James le harcèlerait à propos de son intérêt pour sa patronne et il ne serait probablement pas très utile de toute façon. House et Cuddy avait une relation unique et particulière, indéfinissable. Et ce n'était certainement pas l'oncologue aux trois femmes qui pourrait l'aider dans ce cas précis.

Après encore de longues minutes de réflexion, il se leva et prit ses clefs de voiture. Il ne savait pas où son concurrent emmenait diner Cuddy mais il pouvait toujours attendre devant la maison de la jeune femme. Juste pour voir...

Il attendait depuis une paire d'heure dans la voiture. Jouant à sa PSP, il jetait régulièrement des coups d'oeil à sa montre et à l'extérieur. Il n'était pas garé juste devant la maison mais d'où il était il pouvait voir le perron. Il vit finalement un taxi arriver. Will et Lisa en sortirent en même temps. Au cours de la soirée, le vent s'était levé et de légers flocons tombaient ça et là. Pendant que Cuddy cherchait ses clefs dans son sac à main, son compagnon posa sa veste sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui le remercia d'un sourire.

Une voiture passa alors devant celle de House, lui cachant la vue. Il grogna puis l'autre voiture se gara un peu plus loin devant la sienne. Il se serait probablement demandé pourquoi personne n'en sortait. Mais il était trop préoccupé par la scène éclairée faiblement par un lampadaire. Dos à la porte, tenant toujours la clef dans la serrure, la Doyenne répondait avidement au baiser de Will. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison sans interrompre leur baiser. House avait plus qu'une idée précise de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Sans en être vraiment conscient, il sortit de la voiture. Il massa un peu sa cuisse endolorie puis fit un pas en direction de la maison.

Mais c'est alors que quelqu'un sortit à son tour de la voiture qui s'était garée un peu plus tôt devant celle du médecin. House se recula dans l'ombre et observa celui dont il ne put que distinguer une vague frêle silhouette. Plus l'inconnu se rapprochait de la maison de Cuddy, plus House se rapprochait de l'inconnu, restant dissimulé dans le noir d'entre deux lampadaires.

* * *

Cuddy venait d'enlever la veste de Will posée sur ses épaules, entrainant son châle avec et commençait à déboutonner la chemise du jeune homme. Quand on frappa à la porte, elle se raidit. A cette heure là et en cette soirée particulière, seul une personne pouvait venir la déranger. Et elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'ouvrir à cette personne particulière. Mais les coups redoublèrent d'intensité et le charme était rompu. Ils se séparèrent finalement. Elle s'excusa d'un sourire et alla ouvrir. Il marcha sur ses pas et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte du couloir.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Cuddy n'eut pas même le temps de détailler la personne en face d'elle. La seule chose qu'elle réalisa, c'est le poing qui atterrit douloureusement sur sa joue. Elle perdit l'équilibre et se cogna la tête contre le mur. Désorientée, elle se laissa glissa jusqu'à se retrouver assise par terre. Elle fut seulement spectatrice du reste. Will semblait se réveiller d'un rêve et à voir son visage décomposé, il était maintenant en plein cauchemard.

Il fit quelques pas vers la porte d'entrée. Malgré sa vision encore floue, Cuddy réalisa que son "agresseur" était une femme. Celle-ci attrapa la coupelle où Cuddy posait ses clefs, et un petit pot qui contenait ce qui avait autrefois ressemblé à une plante verte. Elle lança la première sur Lisa qui fut simplement capable de protéger son visage avec sa main. La second lancer fut destiné à Will qui l'évita avec souplesse. La jeune femme lança un dernier regard qui se voulait noir mais qui, à cause du voile de larme paraissait plutôt désespéré. Puis elle tourna les talons et quitta la maison.

"Katy! Attends!"

Le cerveau embruné de Cuddy commença à assembler les pièces du puzzle. Elle leva son regard vers Will, sur le seuil de la porte. Il regardait Katy partir et tournait régulièremement la tête vers l'intérieur de la maison. Manifestement il hésitait avec celle qui était sa femme et celle dont il avait fait sa maitresse. Il fit un pas vers elle.

"Lisa je..."

"Foutez lui la paix et tirez vous!"

Will et Lisa tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers d'où la voix provenait. Sur le seuil de la porte se tenait maintenant House, le front plissé et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

"Je vous demande pardon mais je ne crois pas que ce soit..."

"Je vous ai dit de vous tirer! Faut que je sois plus clair?"

Il leva sa canne et la pointa sur Will. Ce dernier jeta un dernier regard à Lisa.

"Je suis désolé."

Et il partit.

Cuddy reposa sa tête en arrière, contre le mur. Elle garda les yeux fermés pour éviter qu'aucune larme ne s'échappe. Elle réalisa qu'elle frissonnait et fut reconnaissante à House de finalement fermer la porte au vent et aux flocons de neige. Elle l'entendit s'approcher et ouvrit les yeux quand elle le sentit s'arrêter devant elle. Il lui fit un signe de tête et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle soupira. House était toujours House. Elle s'appuya sur le meuble d'entrée pour s'aider à se relever. Mais sa main gauche fut soudain horriblement douloureuse. Elle s'aperçut qu'en évitant la coupelle elle s'était par la même occasion coupé le dos de la main. Une fois relevée, elle resta quelques secondes appuyée contre le mur à attendre que la pièce cesse de tourner puis elle alla rejoindre House dans la pièce d'à côté.

* * *

Il avait déjà sorti une boîte à pharmacie et elle renonça à lui demander comment il l'avait trouvée. Il avait également posé sur la table basse un verre de bourbon et une vicodine. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et but une longue gorgée d'alcool qui lui brula la gorge. Elle lorgna le comprimé sans pour autant s'en saisir. House s'assit sur la table en face d'elle. Il commença par lui prendre la main et la nettoyer du sang. Après un silnce, Cuddy commença d'une voix faible et rauque.

"Je l'aimais bien."

"Pas moi."

Elle releva la tête vers lui. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se dire surprise par son ton froid même si elle aurait aimé pouvoir lire dans son regard. Mais il était penché sur sa main. La coupure étant superficielle, il se contenta de lui mettre un pansement.

"A force de rencontrer des inconnus vous deviez bien finir par tomber sur un tordu."

"Il avait l'air parfait."

"Trop parfait. La perfection n'est pas faite pour vous Cuddy."

Il y eut un lourd silence. L'homme le plus loin de la perfection était probablement House. Et elle n'avait jamais songé à lui comme l'homme de sa vie. Et pourtant c'était ses regards brûlants qui la destabilisaient le plus, c'était lui qui égayait ses journées de paperasses, c'était à lui qu'elle songeait en s'habillant. Et c'était lui qui était là, à panser ses blessures.

"Qu'est-ce que vous veniez faire chez moi?"

"Peu importe."

Elle détailla son visage, son front plissé, ses sourcils fronçés, ses lèvres pincées...

"Vous m'en voulez?"

"Je devrais?"

"Non... Mais vous agissez rarement comme vous le devriez."

"Vous auriez voulu quoi? Que je vous plaigne? Que je vous laisse pleurer dans mon épaule? C'est pas mon genre, ni le votre."

Il lui prit brusquement le menton et examina sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Une fois encore, des larmes menaçaient de couler. Mais House lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas question pour elle de pleurer. Elle grimaça quand il lui toucha la joue.

"Elle ne vous a pas ratée."

"Je crois qu'elle m'a frappé avec..."

"Son alliance."

Il tamponna la plaie avec un coton imbibé d'eau puis il passa à nouveau ses doigts froids sur sa joue. Cuddy frissonna mais House ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de suturer."

"Tant mieux."

"Vous aviez peur que j'abîme votre beau visage?"

"Pour ce que ça changerait pour vous... Vous regardez plus souvent ma poitrine que mon visage."

Il esquissa un fin sourire mais ne leva pourtant pas la tête vers Cuddy. Il sortit un petit pansement et l'appliqua délicatement. Il relâcha son visage et Cuddy baissa la tête. Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue et pressa les paupières pour prévenir d'autres de s'échapper. House plaça son index sous le menton de la jeune femme pour lui relever la tête. Il détailla longuement son visage. Cuddy se sentait frissonner. Son foutu regard avait décidément toujours le même effet. Puis après un moment, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Cuddy.

"Vous avez un visage magnifique."

Et ils se sourirent.

FIN


End file.
